tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Gang (generations)
The Halloween Gang is a children's franchise, spanning from the original book series and different television shows/specials. Three different iterations have been created between 1993 to now. Generation One The first generation spanned the entire book series and the 1999 TV special The Halloween Kids. This incarnation of the Halloween Gang was formed by a group of students, each of differing social hierarchies who encounter the town's first supernatural threat. They put aside their differences to defeat the threat and in doing so, grow to like each other and make their partnership permanent. They would hunt for and try to stop any supernatural happenings, which are often rooted in real life issues. The group would also face dilemmas and learn a moral toward the end. To maintain the rights to the characters but also allow the franchise to be used for any adaptations, Strange sought to have the characters somehow disappear, leading to a new generation of the Halloween Gang. Characters * Alison: A spunky talkative girl and the leader of the Halloween Kids. She is knowledgeable on everything obscure or irrelevant to what's currently happening, with a varying payoff. Since she was the first to discover the club's first monster, she had leeway in becoming their leader. She wears shades frequently, implied to occur due to some kind of eye disorder. * Colleen: Alison's best friend and her second in command. She is somewhat shy, though she seems to always give a clever one-liner when she talks to anyone. * Tiberius: A "hit first, ask later" kind of kid. He delves right into action without a second thought, which is done due to him wanting to look tough and show a semblance of worth to the club. * Sparky and Brighton: Identical twin nerds. They try to rationalize everything with science, but get turned away on that. They often serve as plan conductors or bait. They persevere so they could remain part of the club. * Dante, Devlin and Damien: The school bullies. Dante is the milder of the three and always manages to come up with decent justifications for his misdeeds. Damien is the slower of the three and is more or less annoying. Devlin seems to have genuine contempt for the two and the rest of the world, which the club utilizes to maintain emotional balance. * Kelsey and Priscilla: The school divas. Kelsey maintains the diva facade because she fears she'd be treated poorly by everyone else, also spurred by low self-esteem and a sheltered childhood. Priscilla has a dry dialect and often tells people she hates to do stuff that led to the deaths of celebrities. * Jenny: Tries to serve as a voice of reason and often prides herself as having a higher moral compass, though she is cruel to her younger sister. * Randall and Russel: Brothers who do work for cash. They have higher work etiquette and are well-regarded students. Both of them find it difficult to get down and dirty and have fun because they rarely played in their earlier years. * Sam: A girl who's into magic and planting. It's implied that she's a Wiccan, but she just wants to live a normal life. * Julie: A goth punk girl who often takes the role of a contrarian, especially in life-or-death situations. This is spurred by a fear of her or any of her friends dying. She seems to be adamant in looking and acting cool because she was bullied in earlier years. * Ori: A perpetually naive girl who seems to be more aligned with Julie. She serves as the group's proverbial heart, and keeps it stable. Has a crush on Jerry. * Jerry: A gloomy boy who always comes up with chilling worse case scenarios, but deep down he seeks lasting friendship. Always comes up with a good strategy to avoid the worst outcome. * Flip: An African-American boy who's an expert on insect life and could come up with strategies in dealing with deadly creatures. * Mandy: A reserved tall student who seems to be an expert on the paranormal. She became so after going through a disturbing prank when she was younger. She rarely speaks, and when she does she gives dry quips. * Duke: The kids' shared dog, and their mascot. He also appears with the next generation. Generation 2 This generation appeared in the 2004-2007 animated series The Halloween Gang. It was founded by Pamela, the younger sister of one of the original members, Jenny. The original Halloween Gang disappeared while going after what's revealed to be the "headless specter" and Pamela, along with her new team, set out to finish what the original group started. It ends with the new group finding the original group and putting an end to the paranormal happenings in their town. It followed the same format as the previous generation, but had a deeper focus on the supernatural. Characters * Pamela: Younger sister to one of the original members. After indirectly causing one of the town's first supernatural threats, she matures and sets out to become a better person. She tends to get lost in her own ego, but she truly cares for her friends deep down. * DJ: Pamela's unknowing crush. In spite of a lack of expertise, he often acts as an indirect help to the gang's plans. He has a cooler head and tends to be the one who keeps the group calm. * Alanis: The eldest member of the group, and DJ's sister. She's the polar opposite to DJ, but her heart is still in the right place. * Dwight: The team's lead strategist * Marie: The team's brawn. Generation 3 Generation 3 will be part of an upcoming TV special. It has no connection to the previous generations and will be an entirely new property. It features an ethnically diverse cast and the plots focus more on real life issues. While this version received positive reviews from the press, it received far more negative reviews from fans of the previous generations and Elliot Strange, the creator and head writer of the series.